Lustful Catapult
by LazyLiaurus
Summary: The titans aren't teens anymore and with new superheroes emerging, the team stands divided on living a normal life or keep fighting evil. As romances form and some break apart, Starfire is catapulted into a situation of lust verses love. Which one will win out in the end? RedX/Starfire/Robin BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1 : What You Want

A/N: Welcome to **Lustful Catapult!** If you're into romance, drama, and tragedy, this is the story for you! Rated T for some sexual situations (don't worry not much details) and cursing! I hope you enjoy, leave a review if you like it and I'll update soon with more! If you like this story, check out my ongoing story: **Into Memories Past**! Alright onto the good stuff!

 **Chapter One: What You Want**

"I can't do this anymore, Dick!" She cried, desperately searching his eyes for any meaning to draw her back in. But all she saw was vast empty pools of blue.

"Kori, please..." He seemed to beg as he clasped his hands together. "You have to understand! You should understand, we are heroes first and foremost."

Kori stared off, past Dick as if he wasn't even there. The future for them looked so bright. All Kori ever wanted to do was settle down together, get married, and even have a few kids. Was that so impossible? Did Dick just not see a future with her like she had? All the happy images of white picket fences danced before her eyes as she can see the imagery of Dick slowly fade away through her tears.

Dick adjusted his mask back onto his face as he listened silently to the muffled cries coming from Starfire. He so badly wanted to grab her and pull in her in close. Tell her everything will be okay, that they will be able to start the life she wanted right now. But it just wasn't in the cards for Richard. At least, not right now. He balled his fists, wanting to punch anything but all that was around him was emptiness.

They stood in an empty football field that wasn't far off from the tower. The tower seemed to gloom a hazy gold in the distance, making it feel uninviting. Starfire felt helpless, she began to sob louder so that Nightwing would just come and hold her. But he didn't, he didn't even budge. Maybe the love he had for her was slowly dissipating. She felt like she couldn't even blame him for it. They would fight back and forth for weeks. Starfire was so eager to end the superhero game to enter the life of a wife. Nightwing wanted to pursue the Teen Titans, saying he made the team for a reason. Just because they all weren't teens anymore didn't mean the team was over.

As Starfire lifted her hands away from her now swollen eyes, she traced the area to find she was standing alone.

"Dick?" She called out in a whisper. "Dick?!" She yelled as she spun around the area, scanning the darkness for any sign of him.

"Starfire." He sternly spoke as she looked up to find him perched on a tree branch. "It's Nightwing."

With that, he disappeared leaving Starfire a wordless mess.

* * *

Raven sat in her room staring hard at her old blue cape that hung unused on her closet door. She clicked her tongue as her gaze followed over to her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was longer now, past her shoulders. Her new cape was white and flowed behind her like a gown. Times have changed, the team has changed, and these changes were starting to weigh on her mind.

Was the team going to neglect that they were all approaching their late 20s? Life was so much more, much more than being a hero. New heroes who were younger were emerging, heroes that could possibly take their place. Ever since Raven fought her father Trigun, she realized that as happy as she was being able to protect the citizens of Jump City along with her friends... it just wasn't enough anymore. She wanted things to become, well, normal.

A soft knock echoed against her metal door.

"Raven." The soft voice spoke as Raven got up off her bed. She placed her hand to the scanner allowing the metal doors to swiftly open revealing the green changeling. Raven couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. Beast Boy himself has changed. Sure, he was still the prankster of the house that was always up for a good time. But he was more mature. He took situations more seriously, he didn't treat life quite like a joke anymore. He was more passionate about training making his muscles more significant and defined.

Raven moved to the side letting Beast Boy in. He entered leaning against the wall as she closed the door behind him, returning back to her crossed legged position on the bed. She waited for a few moments, wondering why he was being so silent.

"Hey, Raven." He finally broke the silence as she perked her face up to show she was listening. "The villains lately have been becoming petty, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Raven answered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Life is becoming repetitive. These villains are just doing simple crimes, you know? Robbing banks, car theft, the normal stuff." He responded as he counted the crimes off his fingers.

"A villain is a villain." Raven spoke, staring at Beast Boy in wonder. What could he possibly be getting at?

"The hero game is kinda growing old." He blurted, clearly rummaging through his thoughts. "I mean, I know we got powers that normal people don't have. It's not like I'm not grateful for being able to save innocent civilians." Raven watched as his mouth trembled, going over his words. Even the way Beast Boy talked nowadays was more mature. "Or being able to impress the ladies!" Raven's eyes narrowed. Okay, maybe not THAT mature.

"Besides that last part," Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I understand what you're trying to say."

"Do you think I'm being selfish?" Beast Boy questioned, eagerly expecting a response as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"The team is our family. But..." Raven trailed off, collecting her thoughts. "No. You aren't being selfish. I have thought about it once or twice, too." Beast Boy's eyes seemed to gleam, feeling relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling that way. His eyes soon changed, staring at her with what seemed like passion. Raven was taken off guard as she stared into his forest green eyes.

When their eyes connected it felt like electricity shot through them. Her heart began to pound as Beast Boy slowly approached her, not breaking eye contact. No matter how many times Raven tried to look away. She could feel her face flush as the atmosphere in the room changed. He stopped right in front of her, staring down at her as he placed his hands at her sides. She opened her mouth to talk but all it did was tremble. His face came closer to hers, staring deep into her violet eyes.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Beast Boy asked as he stared down at her gray lips.

"What?" She breathed as her palms began to sweat. He placed one of his hands on top of hers, rubbing at her knuckles with his thumb.

"You know Raven, you might slap me for this..." He paused as his lips came inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath envelop her cheeks. "But sometimes life is worth those risks." He pressed his lips to hers. At first Raven froze, her eyes growing large. Was this actually happening? She never knew Beast Boy felt this way about her. Memories flashed before her eyes. His smile seemed to stick out in almost every one of them, which made her wonder how she never realized it before. How she never understood her own feelings towards Beast Boy. How she became driven with jealousy when Terra came a part of their world. How depressed she was when Terra wound up breaking Beast Boy's heart. How relieved she felt when her heart was broken by a man trapped in a book, that Beast Boy was the first one there to offer a hug. How madly her heart would beat when he was by, even when he was annoying her.

She slowly closed her eyes, welcoming the kiss to become deeper as she felt herself being pushed down on the bed.

* * *

Cyborg made sure to check if his door was locked before he took a seat at his computer. For months now he would do this ritual. Check the door was locked, check. Double make sure the door was locked, double check. Sign online to find her username, check. Send her a message if she was online. He smiled happily to see her name on his online buddy list.

 **Tech-NoMan** : Hey there, little lady!

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Oh, hey there Tech! How's it going?

 **Tech-NoMan** : Oh, you know the usual.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : I been thinking about you too ;)

 **Tech-NoMan** : You really like to flatter yourself, don't you?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : I don't need to, I have you for that

Cyborg let out a small laugh as he couldn't help but keep smiling. He been talking to this girl for awhile now. She was the reason he would be smiling most days. Even though he didn't even know her name. She didn't know his either and they planned to keep it that way until their relationship got more serious. He didn't even give her details that he was a part of a crime fighting team. When he told her his employment he said he was basically a cop. She told him that she was a stray kitten wandering onto the good side of the tracks.

She was so different from the ordinary girl, it astounded him. She didn't constantly need reassurance from him that he was into her or that he wasn't dating someone else in the real world. She was sarcastic, not too girly, and knew some things about tech that surprised him. Not many girls could really get him on a level like that. Technology was like speaking a different language... well... it was a different language.

 **Tech-NoMan** : I think I want to get more serious.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Are you for real?

 **Tech-NoMan** : My name is Victor.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Wow, you really are being serious

 **Silent_CatWalk** : ...

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Victor is a cute name, you do sound like a Victor.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : My name is Jennifer. But, call me Jenny. :)

 **Tech-NoMan** : Are you okay with this?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : I been ready for this.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : We been talking for six months now, Victor.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : I think... we are ready for a new step.

 **Tech-NoMan** : What if you don't like what you find out about me?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Victor, I'm not here for looks if that is what you are thinking about.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : If I was that shallow, I would of left a long time ago. Don't you think?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Baby steps, as we feel comfortable.

 **Tech-NoMan** : I am the luckiest man alive.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : ;)

Cyborg sat at the keyboard, rereading her words. I'm not here for looks. _If I was that shallow, I would of left a long time ago_. He met Jenny six months ago on a site that he was ashamed for even playing. The site was called Habbo Hotel, you get to be these little pixel people and walk around a hotel to meet others. He did this whenever he felt lonely or wanted to be someone other than... well... Cyborg. He wanted to be the man behind the metal, Victor. Victor Stone.

Jenny was hanging around in one of her friends rooms that he happened to walk into. They got into talking, which he remembered the first thing she ever said to him.

 _I play this dumb virtual game to provide an escape, I don't like the person who I am now._ He totally got how she felt, since he was playing the game for the same exact reason. They would up talking for hours, each day, never missing a moment to hear about the others day. With a few fabricated lies, but he just couldn't tell her that he was a Teen Titan. For a normal girl like Jenny, that could scare her away. Being a super hero had its perks with the ladies, but when things got serious and they knew their lives could be in danger for being in a relationship with a super hero... they usually take the first chance they can to get themselves out of it.

He didn't want to lose Jenny.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Before we get more serious though...

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Can you really open up to me?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Like open, open up to me.

 **Tech-NoMan** : But don't I do that already?

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Look, I know its in both our nature to avoid serious topics...

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Or be really real for that matter

 **Silent_CatWalk** : It just feels like your a tin man sometimes, you know?

 _Tin Man. Tin Man. Tin Man_. He felt the word echo throughout his head as he sat back in his computer chair. Not even online could he really escape the person he truly was. Half man, half robot.

* * *

Starfire stood in the field, wiping her tears away with her wrists frantically. She looked up at the tower, not feeling any need to return to it. But she had to, her family lived there and she shouldn't have to exile herself because... Nightwing... wanted to be a jerk.

 _It's Nightwing_. She could hear him saying, whispering over and over in her mind. He didn't say the words, 'we are breaking up.' But she knew what he meant when he said those words to her. She knew exactly what he meant. She felt like a piece of thrown away trash. Was their supposed _love_ really that fragile? He never said he loved her anway. Maybe he never felt it, like Starfire had. She walked over to the edge of the field and climbed on the rocks that littered across the shore by the water. She tip toed across the stones, trying to organize her feelings. As she tried to keep her mind in check, her uniform began to glow red.

"There's trouble." She breathed, holding onto the gem on her neckpiece. She had to put Richard in the back of her mind, the people that needed saving had to come first. She looked over at the tower as she tried to fly. Kittens, rainbows, mustard, pizza... none of those happy thoughts were lifting her off the ground. "Looks like I will have to do the running." She groaned as she began to run, she scrambled for her communicator looking for the coordinates. It looked like the crime was taken place at the old abandoned factory where the teenagers like to throw wild raves at.

"Looks like this is going to take me awhile." She sighed, as she kept with the pace. As she did, her communicator went off. As she accepted the signal she looked down to find Nightwing staring at her, keeping his serious composure.

"Starfire, where are you?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned. "We have a mission."

"I know, I am on the way." She spoke through huffs, sounding a bit winded.

"Are you running ther-" Nightwing stopped abruptly as he played with his mask. "Understood." Of course she was running, especially after the incident they just had. He looked to the ground, then turned the signal off. Starfire's heart began to sink, the harsh reality was beginning to settle in. No longer was she Kori to him, no longer could she call him Dick or Richard. No longer will she be able to see the crystal blue eyes of the man she loved so much. Through tears, she continued to run to the abandoned factory.

* * *

When she finally reached the vicinity she could hear the bass vibrate the ground below her. As she looked around all she saw was hoards of teenagers dancing outside and drinking. Was this the crime? Drinking underage? She looked around but couldn't find her friends anywhere. Suddenly, she saw Raven's cloak whisk by on top of the warehouse. Of course, nothing could come easy. Now she had to find a way to climb up to the the top of the roof. Her friends must be fighting silently to not alarm any of the teenagers who were partying here.

Starfire tip toed around back as she looked around for any way to reach the top of the roof. But before she could even get a chance she heard Nightwing shout from above.

"Team! This way!" They hopped away to another rooftop, giving chase to whoever was causing mischief. As she was about to join them a hand reached out and covered her mouth. She was pulled backwards onto what felt like a firm chest. She froze, not sure if she should attack or not. The grip felt light, not forced. When the team disappeared, the hand was released from her mouth as she turned around.

Staring back at her was a slender looking man with a skull mask. Red X. She immediately turned her starbolts on as she glared at him. He put up his hands and waved them about.

"I'm not looking to fight, gorgeous." He commented as she kept her hands up.

"What evil are you doing here, Red X?" She scoffed as he put up his hand to his chin as he then shrugged.

"Who said I'm doing any evil?" He leaned carelessly on the wall in back of him as he crossed his arms, waiting for the aliens response.

"Because you are a villain. That makes you evil." Starfire retorted as she heard a slight chuckle from him.

"Sure, I steal things. But does that really make me evil? Do you really know anything about me?" Starfire thought about his words for a moment as she lowered her hands, turning off her starbolts.

"I suppose I do not." Starfire stared at Red X, puzzled. "You did help us from time to time as well."

"You guys just simply get in my way is all. If I could I wouldn't fight you at all. But I guess Robin has an issue with me stealing his little play suit." He responded as Starfire eyed the suit.

"Why did you take the suit?" She asked curiously as Red X wagged a finger in her face.

"This isn't a hangout, pretty girl." He placed a finger under her chin as he looked up to find Robin... now Nightwing staring down at him. He let go of Starfire's face as he took a few steps back, disappearing into the shadows of the warehouse. Starfire stood confused as she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned to find Nightwing walking up to her with a menacing look on his face.

"You let the villain walk off scott free?" He shouted at her, looking into her frightened emerald eyes. "Don't let your feelings get in the way of the fight." He ran passed her in pursuit of Red X. As she was about to let her head hang down she saw a skull face quickly pop down out of nowhere.

"Man, that guy is such a Dick! Pun intended." He spoke as Starfire yelped, springing backwards against the wall. She looked up to find Red X hanging upside down from the roof.

"What... how do you know of that?" Starfire questioned as he just laughed in response.

"Why do you put up with his shit?" He intercepted, ignoring her question as she rubbed at her arm, staring off.

"We are not the together." She quietly admitted as she began to wonder why she was even telling him such things.

"Well, you are too pretty for him." He added as he dropped down to the ground. Starfire could hear Dick yelling to the rest of the team on the communicator inside, not too far from them.

"I do not know what you did today, nor do I wish to know. I will pretend to not know where you went. Please, get out of here while you can." She stammered as he shrugged, hopping back onto the roof and fading out of sight. She took a deep breath and began to the walk back to the tower alone.

* * *

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked as she met up with the rest of the team on the roof.

"Letting the villain get away." Nightwing mumbled as Raven crossed her arms.

"That doesn't sound like Starfire." Raven answered as she looked around the area for any sign of her.

"Let's just head back to the tower." Nightwing snorted as he headed for his R-Cycle. Cyborg looked over at Raven with a shrug as Beast Boy came up to her. She couldn't help but blush, thinking about earlier. She threw her hood on over her head as he grabbed her hand.

"Well I didn't get a slap today! I guess this means... we are more than just friends?" All Raven could do was slowly nod her head as he let out a little cheer and the bright white smile that she loved so much.

"Round two?" He commented as she slapped the back of his head, flying away from him and towards the tower. He rubbed at the back of his head as he let out a small chuckle. "Guess I deserved that one." He turned into a raven and followed after her, his now girlfriend.

* * *

Starfire made it to the park as she desperately tried to fly, but to no avail she couldn't make it. What was she going to do? She couldn't and wouldn't swim across. She sat by on a park bench, leaning her elbows on her thighs as she stared out at the tower.

"Maybe I should just sleep here for the night." She laid down on the bench, staring up at the night sky as she could feel a slight chill in the air. Nightwing wasn't going to come for her. She covered her eyes as she felt the tears stream down her face. She knew if she lifted her hands she wouldn't see Dick. She wouldn't be held by him and told everything will be okay. He won't whisper to her saying that she was the most precious thing to him.

 _Cause she wasn't anymore._

She could feel herself gasping, choking on the cold air that surrounded her. As she lowered her palms she was greeted with that skull mask again, making her squeak. He hopped over the bench, sitting at her feet as she quickly shuffled herself to sit up straight. She dabbed at her face and stared down at her lap.

"What are you doing here?" She somberly asked as he crossed his legs, not looking at her but out at the tower.

"Better question is why did you walk the whole way here?" He stayed silent as she didn't answer him.

"Wait." She finally broke the silence. "Did you follow me?" He nodded in response as she knitted her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Let's just say, I owed you one and my debt is repaid." He responded, stretching out on the bench.

"How?" She questioned as she stared at the unknown man.

"I made sure you were safe. You shouldn't sleep out here you know. The city isn't safe for a pretty lady." He taunted as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I can take care of myself." She retorted as she picked her knees up to rest her chin against.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fly on home so I can head home and sleep." He blurted with a yawn as he saw her nervously pick at her fingers.

"I cannot. Why do you even care anyway?" She asked, looking at him from the side.

"I'm not a heartless bastard. You did one for me, I do one for you. Why can't you anyways? Cause the bird brain picked a fight with you?" She bit at her bottom lip as she hastily shook her head.

"No that is not quite the right answer. I do not wish to speak about it." She babbled, trying to keep the tears in. Red X began to wonder what type of drama he was getting himself wrapped into.

"Jesus." He blurted, rubbing his hand down his mask. "It's against my code to leave a girl alone." Starfire thought of his words wondering what Dick's code possibly was. That definitely was not on his list. She was clearly alone and he was elsewhere, not really giving a care.

"What is this _code_?" Starfire questioned as she placed air quotes around the word code. He rubbed as his chin, avoiding her gaze because he didn't like seeing girls upset.

"Well, I guess I can tell you... uh. Girls shouldn't be left alone, but protected. Do things that are necessary, not reckless. No killing. Ever." He stopped leaving the alien girl to look at him in a different light.

"I guess you were the right. You are not all the bad." Starfire answered, a small smile displaying on her face. She couldn't help but be kind of intrigued by the man.

"Told you." He simply replied with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Shoo on home now, you are getting me too sentimental." He trailed a line down from his masked eye with his index finger as she let out a small laugh. The bit of joy he gave her was enough to help her fly again. She floated up getting ready to head to the tower. As she was about to turn to thank him he was no longer there. She let out a small sigh and headed back, even though she honestly didn't want to face their leader.

* * *

Dick sat in the main room waiting for Starfire to get home. He rubbed at the temples of his head, trying to keep the headache he had growing that evening away. Just because things were over, didn't mean that he didn't care about Starfire. He just couldn't give her what she desperately wanted from him. She didn't want to wait and he didn't want to give into that just yet. He was only twenty six, he still had plenty of time for that stuff... didn't he? Was he wrong?

He sat going over his thoughts as the moon casted an eerie light through the window. He heard soft footsteps enter the room, as he looked up he saw a withered Starfire try to sneak past him. But as their eyes met, it seemed she damned herself for not being quiet enough. He was happy enough to see she was able to gather enough joy to be able to fly.

"Let's talk." Nightwing spoke as she slowly revealed herself from the darkness.

"I do not wish to do the talking tonight, _Nightwing_." She emphasized his name as she stormed passed him to her room. As she reached the main doors that lead to the hallway she felt his hand reach out and grab at her arm.

"We are talking now." He sternly spoke as he spun her around. He could see tears building up in the ducts of her eyes. He turned away, not wanting to see the look on her face again.

"What is there possibly to talk about? It is the over. I understand this." Starfire spoke through her tears, her strained voice felt like nails to a chalkboard to Richard. He ruffled his hair back away from his face.

"We are a team. We can't let bad emotions and vibes affect the rest of the team. We have to just get through this, act like nothing ever happened." Starfie's mouth opened wide at his hurtful words, it felt like he was stabbing her intentionally.

"Oh, yes, right. Let me just act like I do not love you, like me act like this whole thing never did the existing." Starfire sarcastically uttered as Dick began to lose his patience.

"Don't you care about this team, Kori?!" He yelled as she put her foot down.

"Do _NOT_ call me KORI!" She hissed bitterly as he gritted his teeth.

"Why can't you ever just _UNDERSTAND_ for once instead of taking everything personally?" He screamed as she didn't lose her ground.

"Oh, so you do the breaking up with me and you expect me to not take it personally?" She retorted as she spun on her foot in a huff, staring away from him.

"Well, we probably wouldn't even had broken up if you just understood me more." He spoke with a harsh tone that made Starfire choke on her next words.

"Well... if you understood me more Nightwing, we wouldn't be fighting as much as we do." She could feel the tears balling up in her eyes, making it hard for her to see.

"Well, then we did the right thing by splitting apart." He growled as he walked through the main doors to head to his room. He put his palm up next to the scanner, letting his empty room greet him. He collapsed to the bed as he could smell Starfire's perfume stained into his pillow. He grabbed it and tossed it to the otherside of the room. As he did so, he could feel the warm tears release from the lashes of his eyes.

* * *

Red X sat in his small one bedroom apartment as he removed his costume. He sat back on his cheap recliner chair as he removed his mask, taking a deep breath as he did so. He wondered why the red headed alien seemed to peek his curiosity. She always had, ever since he met her. Robin always had his claws deep into her, it made it hard to believe that they weren't together anymore.

He turned on the television to watch the news to find himself being the star of todays segment. He laughed as he heard the newscasters say, _'but the titans let him get away.'_ As he stared at the costume he stole from the titans years ago he began to wonder how long he would play the part of Red X for. He was getting older and he lived in a run-down apartment that was full of crap furniture he hitched from the local dump. No girl on his arm, no kids or anything. Deep down he always wanted the American dream. He just had it hard his whole life. He stared back at his old costume that hung on the coat rack next to the door.

At least he changed drastically from who he used to be, back when he was hellbent on revenge.

Realizing nothing was going to change anytime soon he picked up the controller and flicked through the channels tirelessly.


	2. Chapter 2 : Because I'm Human

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews and messages sent to me about this story! I will continue to update as you guys continue to support me!

 **Chapter 2: Because I'm Human**

Raven woke up, rubbing her head to comfort a pounding migraine from last night. As she looked to her left she saw Beastboy sleeping peacefully, cuddled up between her lavender pillows. The demon girl couldn't help but smile as she stared up at the ceiling. It has been eleven birthdays since she defeated her father, Trigun, in the battle of good versus evil. That made her... 26 now. She couldn't believe how fast time was flying by and how much things were beginning to change.

Not only did she not need to meditate anymore, but Beastboy and her were together now. The thought of that word being used to describe her and Beastboy made her lips peek into a smile.

"Gah!" She grunted, holding the side of her head. Beastboy stirred at the noise, sitting straight up in the bed as he place a hand to her head.

"What's going on?" He spoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't a migraine from last night." Raven stated as she tucked her long purple bangs behind her ears.

"Oooh..." Beastboy answered seductively through chuckles. "Migraine, huh?" His eyebrows began to dance against his forehead as Raven pushed the blankets off her legs, kicking them over the side of the bed. He grabbed her wrist before she could get up. "Round three?" Raven rolled her eyes as she knocked his hand away from her wrist.

"Not now, Beastboy. I'm serious." She stammered, rubbing at her temples profusely. "Somethings wrong." Beastboy threw the blankets off and hopped out of bed as he collected his uniform.

"Are you sensing something?" He replied, his voice changing to a serious tone.

"Yeah, with the team. There is sadness. Someone got hurt last night." Raven groaned as she threw on her costume quickly, eager to figure out where these emotions were coming from.

"Physically or emotionally?" Beastboy questioned as he headed for the door, waiting for Raven to zip her body suit on.

"I'm not sure." She sighed as she activated the door, nodding to Beastboy she ran one way as Beastboy ran the other.

* * *

Starfire awoke from the suns rays hitting her face that morning. Although the morning seemed glorious, she had no will power to get out of bed. All she could do was roll up in her pink blankets hoping that everything she experienced the other day was a dream.

But it wasn't. Because if it were, she wouldn't be alone in her room right now. A rampant knock came from her door, she sat up straight hoping it was Nightwing. Hoping that he would come in apologizing, saying it was all a mistake.

"Starfire?" Raven called from behind the door. "I'm coming in." She put in the override passcode as she eagerly peeked through her door.

"What is it, friend Raven?" Starfire slurred in a monotone voice. Was this what Raven was sensing? Raven flew to the edge of Starfire's bed, sitting down to examine the girl. Her eyes were dull, not the sheer essence of excitement like they usually would be. Her voice was strained, like she was forcing herself to talk. Which was definitely an alarm in itself to let you know something was wrong. Raven could never get Starfire to shut up. Now she was eager to hear her talk.

"Everything, okay?" Raven asked as Starfire let out a sniffle. Oh, no. Raven was about to see some waterworks and she really didn't want to.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire burst, throwing her long slender arms in the air as she looped them around Raven's shoulders. Raven was immediately squished in the Tamaranians embrace.

"Nightwing and I are no longer together!" Starfire huffed as she tried to catch her breath in between painful sobs. Raven never seen her this torn up before, she was also shocked at the sudden information. She rubbed the small of Starfire's back as she tried to desperately think of something to say. Robin and Starfire were together for years... ever since their little trip to Tokyo. She began to mentally count, making her eyebrows furrow. Robin was sixteen back then, Starfire was eighteen. With Robin being twenty six and Starfire being twenty eight, they were together for eleven years. She didn't see this coming, she didn't know what to say.

Honestly, Raven would never admit it, but what Robin and Starfire had gave her hope. Hope that she would be able to find her happy ending no matter how screwed up she may be. If this was happening to a couple that was so obviously meant for each other, what would this mean for her and Beastboy? She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about herself as she directed her attention down to the alien princess.

"W-Why?" Raven stammered as she mentally face palmed herself. Such a wonderful response to a five minute pause. Starfire picked herself up, sitting beside Raven as she wiped her eyes away.

"What I am going to say is going to sound incredibly selfish, so I do the apology beforehand." Starfire muttered as she placed her small orange hands over her eyes.

"Huh?" Raven questioned, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, you see... in private D- _Nightwing_ and I fought rigorously." She paused, scanning Ravens face. But as always, Raven stayed composed. "I.. I honestly want to pursue the Earth dream. The dream of the family... kids, with... Nightwing." She blurted as the tears came down her face. Saying it out loud made the sting in her heart even worse knowing for sure now it would not come true.

 _There came that topic gain_ , Raven thought as she couldn't help but be surprised by Starfire's "selfish" request to their leader.

"How is that selfish?" Raven asked puzzled as Starfire looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Because, we are heroes. We save people. It is not about us. Life isn't about us. I wasn't thinking about the team, instead I was thinking of only myself. For that I am sorry." Starfire swiftly spoke as Raven let her jaw drop. What the heck has Nightwing been saying to her?

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Of course it's about us. We aren't only heroes Starfire, we are people too. We are people with dreams and goals. Just like any other creature. You aren't being selfish, you are thinking of a new future. There is nothing wrong with new." Raven explained as Starfire silently listened.

"But, Nightwing says that it is the selfish. That he made the team not just for our teenage years. That we are the family and we cannot abandon one another." Starfire stated as she tossed her fingers around in her lap.

"No, if anything Nightwing is being selfish to say things like that. We are getting older and I'm happy we were able to be a team. But I also want to start thinking in a new way, I want to maybe see a new life. That doesn't mean we are abandoning each other or the family that we are. Family is family, it's simply that. But family each has their own branch where they grow in ways they want to, not all branches are identical. And just as branches are, they are connected to each other, forming a tree. A tree will always stay connected." Raven comforted as she rubbed at Starfire's shoulder. "I promise you are being anything but selfish." Starfire lightly smiled, tossing Raven in for a deep hug.

"Thank you Raven, although you have made me feel better it does not fix the breaking of my heart." Starfire sighed, playing with strands of her ruby hair.

"So you broke up because Nightwing doesn't want to pursue a life together right now and you do?" Raven asked putting the pieces together as she nodded. "Don't get too worked up yet, I don't feel this break up with last. You guys been together too long to throw all of this away on something pointless."

"You really think so?" Starfire questioned, with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I do." Raven smiled as she floated up and headed for the door.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire perked up as Raven turned around. "Care to explain to me why you do the glowing this morning and the fact that I heard the loud noises of you and perhaps that of another team member such as Beastboy last night?"

 _Shit._ Raven thought as she turned a bright red.

* * *

Beastboy ran down the hallway hoping that whatever Raven was sensing was trivial. The first room he reached was Nightwing's. Beastboy let out a deep breath before knocking on the leaders door.

"N-nightwing?" Beastboy stammered as there was no response. He decided to knock again, but still there was nothing. Beastboy's fingers trembled as he punched in the override numbers to make the doors open. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at times scared of their leader. He was stern and was always quick to discipline if he needed to... especially Beastboy being the jokester of the group. He secretly was hoping that there would be something wrong with Nightwing so that he wouldn't get yelled at for entering his room without permission.

As the metal doors slowly slid open, it revealed something Beastboy quite wasn't ready for. Nightwing sat in the far side of the room, balled up in the corner. Beastboy slid into the room, letting the doors close swiftly behind him. Beastboy turned into a cat and silently tried to make his way over when Nightwing lifted up his head.

"I know you're here, Beastboy." He responded as he looked at him with what could only feel like stern eyes through his black mask. Beastboy transformed back into himself as he stared at his leader. He was clearly putting on a front, since he definitely was broken down earlier.

"What's up with you?" Beastboy nudged as he sat next to him, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing, just a little bored is all." He responded coldly.

"Bullshit." Beastboy answered, giving Nightwing a glare of his own. "Shit was off yesterday, especially between you and Star. What's going on?"

"We're done, there is nothing to talk about." Nightwing responded in a sharp manner, it was so cold that Beastboy could almost feel a chill run up his spine.

"Woah, what? You guys are through?" He questioned, hearing it echo through his head. He wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. He was just expecting that maybe he was hiding from Starfire cause they got into a stupid fight. You know, typical boyfriend girlfriend stuff. Not a break up from the most popular Jump City couple that lasted about eleven years.

"That's what I just said." He tapped his fingers abruptly against his thigh as he stood up, staring down at the changeling.

"Why?" Beastboy asked as Nightwing turned, not wanting to look at him.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Nightwing retorted, making a deep sigh.

"You don't just break up for no reason." Beastboy responded, standing up and leaning his back against the wall. He crossed his arms as he waited for Nightwing to give him an answer.

"It doesn't matter. I broke up with her. That's the end of it." Nightwing spoke with a tense anger in his voice, swatting at the air.

"Dude, you sound like you don't even care. I bet thats what Raven was sensing this morning." Beastboy spat with frustration as he thought about how torn up Starfire must be. How happy she was when he finally kissed her eleven years back in Tokyo. How she was always longed after Robin like some lovesick puppy. They made it this long and then he just drops the ball that its over, like nothing mattered?

Nightwing's brow furrowed at his comment. He knew Starfire was in bad shape. He didn't need Raven to remind him of that, but what could he possibly do? He can't just go in there, hug here and tell her everything can go back to normal. Not after how much he broke her heart. Not when their minds were at different points in life. He knew Starfire was two years older than him but, he never thought they would see life so different just because of that.

"Helloooooo!" Beastboy shouted, waving his hands in front of Nightwings face. When it looked like Beastboy got his attention, Beastboy manned up and stood up to Nightwing. "Why?" He repeated.

"Can't you just... let this go?" Nightwing questioned, sitting down at the edge of his bed, pushing back his long ivory hair.

"No." Beastboy simply put. "We are a family, like you said, no secrets between us. If I can't trust our leader, who can I trust?" Nightwing let out a grunt, grinding his teeth together before he put the words together in his head.

"We are over because Starfire wants to start a family, move on with life. I want to keep being a hero. A hero doesn't just call it quits." Guilt immediately dripped into the pit of Beastboy's stomach. He and Raven were just talking about this last morning. He rubbed at his arm, darting his eyes around the room.

"You know, there is a time where you can balance things. Just because you want to still be a hero doesn't mean that you can't have a family too." Beastboy replied as Nightwing stared down at the floor.

"Yeah there is, its a whole new factor. A kid in the picture can make me weaker." Nightwing answered, honestly blaring in his voice. "I can't let that happen, I can only protect Starfire right now."

"But that is part of becoming a man too, you know. You idolize Batman don't you?" Beastboy innocently asked, sitting cross-legged before Nightwing.

"Well, yeah.." Nightwing stammered as he suddenly saw where the topic was going.

"He is like your dad, isn't he? And he kept both lives apart." Beastboy softly smiled as Nightwing realized maybe him and Bruce were a lot alike.

"But I'm not going to mold my kid into a sidekick for me." Nightwing spoke. "Plus, I don't need one right now. I just need to focus on me. If Starfire can't deal with that then she's out of the picture."

"She loves you." Beastboy replied to his statement as Nightwing balled his fists in his lap.

"Love isn't enough, it doesn't matter."

"You know a relationship is about two people, not just you." Beastboy answered with fire bubbling up in his throat.

"Why do you give a shit so much?" Nightwing glared.

"Why don't you give a shit?" Beastboy stood, kicking at Nightwing's bed. "Starfire is my friend, not only that I see her as a sister. The whole team gave up on you at one point you know? Who pulled us back into believing? Starfire. She was always there for you, even when you were an asshole. When you pushed her away for Slade, when you would go through your little obsessions, even when you physically hurt her. She always understood you and dealt with you for eleven years. You are trying to tell me she's a plaything to you instead of someone you care about?!" He grabbed onto Nightwing's shoulders, shaking at him to hopefully reawaken the brain he had in there.

Silence. Beastboy didn't get an answer back, a yell, a slap, a shout to get out of his room. Just. Nothing. Beastboy became irritated at his leader.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you feel anything?!" He shrieked. And before he knew it, he thought on an impulse and peeled away Nightwing's mask.

What he revealed was blue watery eyes trying it's best to keep back its tears. When Nightwing realized how vulnerable he was... especially without his mask on, he felt a bit of tears streak down his cheeks. Beastboy's mouth hung open at his utter shock of doing something like that on impulse. Not only did he remove his mask and saw that he really did care but he saw his eyes. The eyes he wouldn't let anyone but Starfire see and they were full of hurt, something that he hid away under cloth for years.

Beastboy dropped the mask to the floor as he stared down at him, not sure what to do next. As Nightwing was about to say something, he grabbed his mask and tightened it around his face.

"Not a word to anyone about this." He remarked as he ran to the door, listening to the otherside.

"Wait, man. We aren't done here."

"Sssh!" Nightwing hushed as he motioned for him to come over to the door. As he waved him over, Beastboy listened intently. His eyes grew wide.

 _Cyborg._

He could hear footsteps running, as Nightwing opened the door he followed behind the frantic Raven and Starfire who were heading towards Cyborgs room.

* * *

 **Tech-NoMan:** Sorry for leaving the other day.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Well, I guess its okay.

 **Tech-NoMan:** You're pissed, aren't you?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Yep.

 **Tech-NoMan:** I'm sorry, really. I just needed to process it. But I'm back and I want to be serious now.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Don't do that to me again, got it? No flaking when I bring up something.

 **Tech-NoMan:** I got it.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Okay. I want to learn more about you, Victor. ;)

 **Tech-NoMan:** Like what, Jenny? You already know most things about me.

It still felt weird to say each others name. But boy, did Cyborg love saying her name. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Yeah, I know who you are personality wise amongst other things. But not personal stuff like... Where in the states are you from?

 **Tech-NoMan:** New York, you?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** GET OUT! So am I!

Cyborg began to become worried, out of all the states she was actually from New York? How close could she be? Do I know her already? Jenny... Jenny... no I don't think I know a Jenny.

 **Silent_CatWalk** : Where in NY?

Cyborg began to hesitate at the keys of the keyboard. But he decided to be truthful. There was a slim chance that she would be from the same city as him.

 **Tech-NoMan:** Jump City

 **Silent_CatWalk:** . . .

 **Silent_CatWalk:** I'm from... Jump City o_o

 **Tech-NoMan:** Really? Are you kidding around with me?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** No, I'm 100% serious.

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was reading. Jenny not only lived in the same state but in the same city. Theres no doubt in his mind that she knew who he was. But technically, since he didn't say Cyborg the pieces weren't going to be aimed towards him.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Now, I'm a bit scared to be honest.

 **Tech-NoMan:** Of me?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** No, I'm scared you might know me since you're a cop...

 **Tech-NoMan:** Huh?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Well, you know how I told you I was on the wrong side of the tracks before in my life? Well, I had a lot of run-ins with the cops... I sure hope that wasn't my first impression with you.

 **Tech-NoMan:** But you aren't like that anymore right?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** No, I haven't committed a crime in years.

 **Tech-NoMan:** If we ever did, it doesn't matter. Everyone deserves a second chance.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Thanks, Victor. :)

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Well.. why don't we continue this conversation in person?

 **Tech-NoMan:** You want to meet up?

Cyborg began to tremble at the keyboard, this was going all so fast. It was one thing having an internet girlfriend, but bringing her to reality without telling her he was half robot... what would she even think.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Yeah, let's do it! We are in the same place. So why not? It's been long enough. I would love to be able to hold your hand, touch your skin you know? ;)

 _Touch my skin, the skin I barely have._

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Prove to me you are serious.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Meet you at Jump City Pizza in three hours.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Oh, Victor... I need to say this before I burst...

 **Silent_CatWalk:** I love you.

 ** _\- Silent_CatWalk has signed off -_**

"No, this can't be real. I can't lose her. If I show up and she were to see me, it'd be game over... and if I don't show up she will think I been catfishing her or something. She won't talk to me again... and she just told me she loved me. She will think I'd be running away from her..." Cyborg babbled to himself as he looked around his room. A sudden thought came to his mind. He can give himself flesh. He can invent it. He desperately ran around his room, looking into all his machines to see what he could turn himself into. He would become completely human for Jenny.

He began to attach cords and all different gadgets to his body. Clicking through his software to see if there was a way to replace his robotic parts with flesh. As he thought he finally found the perfect way, he clicked 'Start' on his computer. As he did, volts went surging through his body causing him to release a high pitch agonizing scream from his throat. He laid in a heap on his table, not moving, not breathing.

* * *

Starfire and Raven called for Cyborg frantically, banging at his door. There was no response. Nightwing ran up and punched in his override code on the door, yet the door still wouldn't open.

"Damnit, Cyborg!" Nightwing shouted as he banged on the door. Beastboy turned into a rhino and began to charge at the door. Raven and Starfire could hear electricity pitches going off. Raven tried to summon a portal to go onto the otherside of his door, but she was shocked and thrown backwards. As she slid to the floor she rubbed her head.

"Cyborg really didn't want us coming in there." She spoke out of breath as Starfire went crazy, throwing starbolts at the door as hard as she could. But still with no luck. As her and Beastboy double teamed the door, Nightwing grabbed an explosive disk from his pocket. Beastboy transformed back into himself as Starfire kept pummeling the door with Starbolts.

"Dude, that ain't going to work!" Nightwing half smiled at Beastboy.

"It works on metal, get away from the door and watch out." They all back away as Nightwing flung the disc at the door creating a huge explosion. Raven put up a protective barrier over her and Beastboy as Nightwing jumped in front of Starfire, taking the blow for her. As she stared up at him, her heart began to flutter. But soon after, it wanted to turn to tears. She then remembered what Raven had said to her earlier, giving her all the more hope that she was right.

 _Maybe Nightwing did care for her still._

It worked, just like the leader said. The doors jerked open as the team went running inside. When Starfire came in, the sight before her nearly broke her.

"Cyborg, Cyborg?!" Beastboy shouted, shaking his friends frozen body. Nightwing began removing all the cords that connected Cyborg to the machine as Raven started using her healing magic on him.

Cyborg laid with electricity sparking out of him, his face looked in pain, a dried up tear drop stained on his right cheek. He wasn't full of life like he usually was, it made Starfire want to run. She didn't want to think he was... dead. She couldn't keep looking at him, she went through so much already. Her mind couldn't take losing another thing precious to her. Starfire backed up away from the door, her hands covering her mouth as she ran down the hallway away from the scene in the tower.

She ran up the metal stairs, making her way to the roof. Her feet felt heavy like cinderblocks, pounding on the stairs as they echoed throughout her mind. All her senses wanted to escape, run as fast as they could. Her mind pleaded with her to stay. Not to leave, that she might regret it. But she let her body take over for her head. As she burst through the door onto the roof, she desperately tried to fly. She jumped and jumped, but all she could do was land flat on her face. She got back up and ran, she kept running until she reached the edge of the rooftop.

"Aaah!" She screamed, going at full speed as she fell from off the tower roof. Her body went plummeting down towards to ocean. _Kitties, Rainbows, Mustard, The Color Pink._... Nothing was working. Before she knew it, she hit the waves. She felt her body begin to sink. The crisp coldness of the blue that surrounded her almost comforted her a bit. She held her breath as she opened her eyes, staring up at the surface where the sun shined down onto her. Why was the sun shining on such a horrible day? Why was this week testing her so?

She couldn't breath. Her legs began to flail, hoisting her up to the surface. A big breath of air surfaced out of her mouth as she breathed, her chest pulsating back and forth. She floated at the base of Titans Tower. She stared back up at it, wondering why everything was shattering to pieces. She looked back at the city and began to swim her way towards the shore.

* * *

Red X ran his way over the rooftops. He released the last of the drugs he accumulated to his seller for big profit. He was happy he finally had some dough he could splurge on himself. Finally taking a rest on his favorite rooftop, the one he could smell the cheese pizzas cooking from Jump City Pizza, a great place to see the sunset. He sat on the ledge, kicking his feet about as he stretched.

"What are you doing up there?" He heard a voice shriek as he looked down. A girl as pale as Raven stood looking at him as her hair was perked up in two pink pigtails. Jinx. He turned around, hanging off the ledge.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging around." He responded as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He retorted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting for someone." Red X stared at her outfit, she wore black tights with small purple boots. Her dress was skin tight, pink, matching her hair with a black leather coat covering her chest. He began to laugh uncontrollably, nearly falling from the rooftop.

"You should show more of your chest if you want the date to go right." He snickered as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Oh, you are so lucky that I am not evil anymore!" She hissed as she took a seat underneath a yellow umbrella. "Go away, now." She shooed him with her hands as he sat straight back up on the roof. People were beginning to stare at him.

"Bye." He quickly stated as he jumped to the next rooftop. He could see the tower in the distance, it seemed pretty peaceful today. He grabbed a pipe that ran along side of the long apartment building, sliding his way down as he heard gurgles. He looked out at the bay, seeing nothing particularly out of order. He brought up his guard and ran towards the fence that separated the walking path from the shore.

 _Gurgle, gurgle._

"The hell is that?" He spoke aloud as he looked over the small wooden fence, scanning over the white stand that carried old soda and alcohol cans. That's when he saw it, a red haired girl spitting up water and kicking about abruptly in the middle of the bay. "You got to be freaking kidding me." He spat as he unclicked his cape from around his neck, tossing it onto the rock boulders to the side. He jumped into the bay and swam his way towards to girl. When he got closer, he could see her green eyes of disdain.

"Starfire?" He spoke aloud as he looped his arms around her midsection, he kicked backwards pulling her towards the shore. "Damnit, why don't you just freaking fly?" He sighed as he threw her onto the white sand. She hunched over, coughing up all the water in her lungs.

"Thank you very much, Red X." She spoke in between choking on sea water.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you owe me now, you got that?" He remarked as he pointed from himself to her as she nodded.

"Noted." She got up, squeezing the water out of her ruby locks.

"What were you doing in the water anyway?" He questioned as she tried getting the salt of the water out of her eyes.

"I do not wish to speak of it." She replied, not looking back at the tower. "I actually just want to forget about things, if just for a little while." Red X raised an eyebrow as he stroked his chin.

"I can help you with that." He commented, stretching his hand out to her. He then began to wonder why he was helping her so much. Or even running into her as much as he has been. Is this fate or something? Or was he just trying to pick a bone with the leader of the titans? He wasn't quite sure either.

She hesitantly reached for his hand, grabbing it with her slim orange fingers.

"I suppose I can do the trusting of you." She breathed as he reached down for his cape. With his one hand, he placed it around Starfire's shoulders, as he held her hand tightly with his other hand. Starfire could feel her face flush. She was surprised at how much kindness she was receiving. That and her stomach started to do the flips as she walked off with him hand and hand. But she kept reminding herself now wasn't the time for that, it was the time to destress... to forget the possibility that her friend might be dead, to forget the drama with Richard. It was just now time to be Starfire... spending time with her friend Red X.


	3. Chapter 3 : Double Trouble

A/N : Thank you for the positive feedback so far, guys! Here's the awaited third chapter. Hope you enjoy, please leave reviews! I enjoy all types of feedback.

 **Chapter 3: Double Trouble**

Red X held onto Starfire's hand as he ran towards the city. Starfire hung loosely about as he weaved through alleyways, among the rooftops. She looked at the back of his head, the black mask clinging tightly around his neck. She began to wonder about the face behind the mask, who exactly was Red X and why did she feel so comfortable with him when she had no idea who he really was? Motion began to stop as Starfire found herself standing upon a high rooftop over looking the famous pizza spot.

She then noticed Jinx sitting at a table, looking at her phone in a daze. Tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes as she sat alone. Starfire wanted to fly down to her and comfort her. After all, Jinx was a good person now. No longer a villain they had to face anymore. When Starfire turned on her heel to head down to her, she was stopped.

"No, not now." Red X wagged a finger in her direction.

"But-" Starfire looked back over her shoulder as she cringed.

"No, right now it's about you. No one else. No problems, worry free! Got me?" He responded cooly as Starfire let out a small sigh.

"I suppose."

Red X kneeled down to the ground as he motioned for Starfire to climb onto his back.

"It'll be much easier to carry you this way, Red." Starfire's brow raised as she slowly walked towards him.

"I think you have done the forgetting of my name." She crossed her arms as she let out a huff. Red X slightly chuckled as he walked back towards her, scooping her up onto his back.

"Don't like my nickname for you?" He questioned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you are giving me the nickname?" Starfire spoke, her eyes full of intrigue. "Please, why do you call me Red?"

"You have pretty stand out red locks." Red X commented as Starfire looked down at her traditional Tamaranian red hair.

"Is it weird?" She responded in a bit of a mutter.

"Nah, it's honestly really good lookin'." Red X responded as he jumped off the roof, making Starfire cling tightly to him. Starfire could feel a small blush phase across her cheeks. She shook her head trying to clear the flattering thoughts from her mind. This isn't about her, it's just about letting out a release before she faces her actual problems.

"So where are we heading?" Starfire questioned as her surroundings started to become more and more foreign to her. It was also getting dark.

"Ssh, just trust me okay?" Red X answered as Starfire nodded, clinging closer to see his slender but muscular body.

They entered an area full of warehouses, gray and cold, just like how Starfire felt at the moment. She began to feel even more depressed as she stared at their exteriors. As he continued to run forward, the cracked concrete began to turn into cold hard grass. As she scanned the darkness she noticed they were by the pier, but not the pier she was used to. Were they even in Jump anymore? Starfire could see a broken down park.

"What is a park doing in such a place?" Starfire pointed, looking at the lopsided merry-go-round. There were a pair of swings, one still intact while the other lie broken held up by one chain. There was a small teeter totter that seemed to be rusting over time, the only thing that stood proud and tall was a red slide.

"Didn't you ever hear, little charms are found in the most oddest of places?" Red X let her down as she stood beside him, rubbing her chin with her index finger.

"No I have not." She stated as she looked over her shoulder at X. He turned to her, holding her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"Well, you are a pretty neat charm found in an odd place..." She could swear that he winked through the mask at her as he headed towards the playground, motioning her to follow suit. She could feel her face heat up, her heart beating fast. They were all alone and he was clearly flirting with her. She didn't want to think of such things. Just have fun, just have fun.

She shakily followed after him as he pointed at the lopsided merry-go-round.

"Hop on." He motioned as she stared at him questioningly.

"But it is the broken." She pointed out as he let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Stop looking at things so logically. You won't have fun that way, now hop on!" She let out a weak smile as she sat at the edge of the merry-go-round that extended up in the air. The metal piece went down a bit, making Starfire let out a small _Eep!_ Red X laughed at this as he told her to hold on with one hand.

"Use the other, shoot a few of your green bolts at the metal handle on the other side!" He enthused as she aimed for the metal bar, letting out a barrage of starbolts. The merry-go-round began to spin around ecstatically. Red X hopped on, clinging to the metal bars as they spun together. He let out a playful laughter as they kept twirling as Starfire gritted her teeth, trying her best to stay on.

She looked over at Red X who seemed to be having the time of his life. He was so loose, had the best screw it attitude. A smile began to poke up at the sides of Starfire's lips. She closed her eyes, tried to be as loose as Red X and let out a fit of laughter too. Red X noticed this, glancing down at Starfire. She really was an attractive girl, eventhough she was an alien. The way her hair tangled in her face as they spun, the small little tear drops that peeked from her ducts from the somewhat cold air piercing through, and her giggle was soft... but a little sharp. Just exactly what was he doing here with her and why did he keep offering her help?

The merry-go-round began to come to a stop as Starfire hopped off it. Her eyes desperately tried to readjust as her surroundings wobbled. She saw Red X attempt to walk a straight line in front of her, tripping over his own feet he failed and landed face first into the grass. As the dizziness finally shook from Starfire's eyes she decided to be a bit playful. She began to run off towards the warehouse nearby which had a small door left open.

"Woah, wait!" Red X spoke, a bit dizzy as his eyesight went back to normal. "Where are you going?!"

"I believe the phrase is... come and get me!" Starfire sang as she ran through the small door as Red X scurried to his feet.

Inside the factory was a bunch of wooden boxes that littered the walls. There was also a whole bunch of box puffers laying all over the floor. Starfire could hear Red X's footsteps approaching. She quickly made her way over to a crane hook, she grabbed it, running as fast as she could to make the hook start swinging. She held onto it as she swung back and forth, laughing in the process. She never felt... so free.

As Red X entered the warehouse to find the swinging Starfire he couldn't help but watch the girl for a moment. Her smile seemed so carefree and this was the first time he ever saw her so comfortable. The next thing he knew, he saw Starfire be flung from off the hook, landing into a heap of boxes. He let out an exasperated sigh as she shook her head. She was older than him, but definitely much more like a child than he was. He ran over to the box heap to find that she was gone. He threw the boxes aside, a question mark appearing on his face.

"What the?" He breathed, spinning around to hear her light footsteps.

"Not over there!" She called out as she climbed her way up a tower of boxes. He ran to her, pulling out his grappling hook to connect to the top box. He launched his way up, passing her along the way. "That is so cheating!" She grunted letting go of the box and falling back to the ground perfectly on her feet.

To the far left of the warehouse was a pile of packing puffs for boxes, they were pink and yellow in color which reminded Starfire of cotton candy. The night that she learned about cotton candy on the ferris wheel with Robin played in her mind. She clenched her eyes tight, shaking the thought away. No, nothing was going to ruin her night. Not right now at least. She dived straight into the puffs, hiding amongst them as she awaited X to find her.

He jumped from the tower of boxes and ran in the direction Starfire scurried off to. All he saw was boxes, some springs and gears littering the ground, but thats when he saw a shift in the movement of the packing puffs in the corner of the room. He shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. Such a child she was! He rubbed his hands together, started his running stance, as he leaped into the puffs.

The air from his dramatic leap made some of the packing puffs spread about, being swept up in the wind he created. He found himself laying on top of Starfire, her green emeralds staring back into his. Packing puffs were rapped up in her ruby strands, she was littered in glorious yellow and pink colors bringing out her colors of her cheeks and slim figure. Her cheeks began to puff up as she eagerly tried to choke down her laughter. But there she went, cackling as he stared down at her.

A big bang came from the front doors of the warehouse as a bright light made its way through. Red X put an index finger up in a shushing motion to her as he rolled off of her. Grabbing her hand in his he yanked her to the side, behind a bunch of boxes.

"You are such trouble.." Red X panted, as he slid behind the boxes as Starfire covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Make that the double." She smiled, poking at what she presumed to be, his nose through his mask.

It was quiet, their eyes connected. Starfire could feel the atmosphere change as X leaned in towards her slightly. She felt the need to lean forward as well, they were getting so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Her eyes were calling out to him, begging him to kiss her... to do anything! His throat was dry, he began to gulp eagerly, tugging at the bottom of his mask with his fingers. As he was about to pick up his mask, just enough to have his lips shine through... a beam of a yellow flashlight illuminated on the steel wall beside them.

"Let's move!" He whispered at the half disappointed Starfire who nodded as they shimmied their way out of the small door they entered through.

* * *

Cyborg laid on his silver "bed" as Nightwing finished the rebooting systems on his hard drives. Raven sat cross-legged with her hand over Cyborg's head, trying to find the human side of him... to heal him and bring him back. Beastboy paced nervously in front of the duo, not daring to say a word as they worked. What was going on exactly? Why did Cyborg go to such drastic measures?

A burst of blue lit up the room making everyone stop in their tracks.

 _Rebooting system, please stand back._

The light that immersed from Cyborg was so bright, everyone had to shield their faces. A sickening, high-pitched squeal filled the room. Making everyone gasp in horror. Cyborg was back and he was screaming bloody murder.

"Cy!" Beastboy rejoiced, running over to the table that Cyborg laid on. Cyborg coughed and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Jenny?!" He shouted as they all looked at him in confusion.

"Cyborg? Do you remember us?" Nightwing questioned sternly as Cyborg traced over each one of their faces.

"Well, yeah... sorry I guess I was having a nightmare. No need to give me such disturbed faces!" Cyborg commented as Raven shook her head. She grabbed for the wires, holding them up to Cyborg for an explanation.

"So it wasn't a dream..." He spat, receiving a serious face from Nightwing.

"What were you trying to do?! Kill yourself?!" Nightwing punched the side of the bed, making Cyborg sit up in alarm.

"No... I was..." Cyborg shoved his face into his palm. "I was trying to give myself skin."

"Why, Cy?! You are fine just the way you are." Beastboy stated as Raven nodded in agreement. Cyborg let out a sigh.

"I guess I should tell you... I was dating someone online for six months... I found out she lives here in Jump and she wanted to meet. I don't want her to be scared by me." He admitted as Beastboy's mouth dropped open.

"You met a girl?! No wonder you been distant for months!" Beastboy waved his arms around as Cyborg wearily got off from his bed.

"I'm sorry guys, truly." He muttered looking up at their leader.

"Cyborg if a girl doesn't like you for what you truly are, it's not worth it." He placed a hand on Cyborgs shoulder as Cyborg slowly smiled back at him.

"I guess I should take your advice, I mean you are the one that been in a relationship for years. I want to follow what you and Star have." The whole room fell silent as Cyborg looked around his friends. "Where is the little lady anyway?"

No one spoke.

* * *

Just escaping the security guards at the warehouse, Starfire ran back to the spot Red X shown her. She sat down on the swing, holding onto the chains as she stared at the starry sky.

"Do you know how to swing?" Red X asked as she looked down at her knees in embarrassment.

"No, I have never swung before." Starfire replied as she felt his palms at her back. He began to push her, making the swing go back and forth. The crisp fresh air felt great, especially after all the running they just did. A flashback of his face so close to her made her cheeks flush again, warming her up all over again. She tried to ignore it, focusing on her first swing ride. She smiled in delight as she went back and forth. "This is rather joyous." She smiled as Red X continued to push her.

"Thank you for tonight, Red X." She spoke, trying to look over her shoulder and back at him.

"Don't sweat it." He responded as he continuously pushed her. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to talk about to fill the empty space between them when he suddenly talked. "You don't have to call me Red X."

"I do not know your name though." She spoke confused.

"Just make up one." He stammered, kicking some dirt beneath him.

"Oh! Like the nickname! Like you gave to me!" She pointed at him and back to herself. Her feet kicked up from the swing, looking like her foot was stepping on the moon from her angle.

"Go for it, Red." He snickered as she pondered.

"Um... Skulls?" She hesitated, trying to make the word roll off her tongue casually.

"Wha- why? Why skulls?" He asked flabbergasted as she chuckled a bit.

"Well your mask does have a skull on it." Starfire motioned to her face as Red X shook his head.

"It's not like I created this costume." He grunted, as Starfire kicked her feet about whenever he would push her upwards.

"Why did you steal the Red X costume anyways?" Starfire asked as she was returned with silence. The swing stopped as she was halted. Red X held the chains in his grasp, her head hit his chest as she looked up at him again. She felt her cheeks flush, boy was she tempted to just reach up at him. Were her feeling really true? Or was it a rebound because her heart was already collapsing? She didn't know and that's what kept her from doing what she really wanted to do. He rested his chin on the top of her head, humming a weird tune before he responded.

"A princess such as yourself should be at home in her bed, shouldn't she?" He scooped her up in his arms as he jumped off towards the Tower.

The whole ride there was a bit awkward, no matter what Starfire would ask he wouldn't respond to her. He just kept humming that same tune over and over again. Starfire was starting to feel the tune was familiar. When they finally reached the coast that faced the tower, he put her down.

"Taxi service ends here. Can you make it without drowning?"

"I believe so." Starfire smirked, but felt a heavy pit in the small of her stomach. She had to face everything now and she was definitely not looking forward to that.

"I think I can help you make sure." He blurted as she saw his fingers trace the bottom of his jaw. He peeled the mask away, exposing porcelain white skin. His mouth curved at the tips displaying a wicked and hungry smile. He grabbed her by the elbow, drawing her in close. She tripped onto his chest, she was inches from his lips. He took the back of her head and brought it to his face, their lips made contact. His lips were warm as they enveloped hers. She wanted to fight the urge to give in but she completely melted into his chest, viciously kissing him back. She played with his bottom lip, tracing it with her tongue as she bit it slightly.

He pushed her back, quickly covering his mouth with his mask as he took two steps back.

"Damn, Red. You really are the full package." He replied, a bit out of breath as he rubbed his lips through his mask. She turned a bright red, trying to conceal her embarrasment behind her long hair. That's when it occurred to her.

"Thanks, Slash!" She giggled.

"Slash? What?" He asked blankly. Starfire pointed at her lip as she smiled.

"I made a _slash_ in your lip." She embarrassedly choked out.

"You- what!" As soon as she said it he felt a slight throb in his bottom lip. "Man, Red! Marking me already?" She laughed, floating off the ground as flew backwards towards the tower, keeping her eyes connected to his. He picked his hand up to his forehead, giving her a salute before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cyborg shouted as everyone updated him on the situation.

"Just because it didn't work out for us doesn't mean it won't for you Cyborg, but you have to put yourself out there first." Nightwing retorted as Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't care about that man. I am going to take care of my problems, but I'm not pissed because of you guys splitting. I'm pissed cause you guys did it for the most stupid reasons!" Cyborg scoffed as Raven and Beastboy backed out to the side to stay out of the line of fire. They both still didn't tell anyone that they were romantically involved... at least to Beastboy's knowledge cause Raven spilled the beans to Starfire who swore she'd keep their secret.

"This team is first." Nightwing grunted, crossing his arms as the sheer stupidity of everyone lately.

"We are getting old man, I'm sure I'm not the only one who is thinking about taking the front seat for once on my life." He looked over at Raven and Beastboy who looked the opposite way, clearly trying to avoid confrontation.

"Doesn't anyone care about the safety of Jump City?!" Nightwing shouted out of frustration as he messaged his temples.

"Well, no shit. Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't have been doing this for years. But new heroes are coming out of the woodwork Nightwing, we can move on with our lives. We had our time, let's hand it to someone else." Cyborg yelled in response. "I love ya'll you are my family, always will be. I'm not talking about movin' out and all that. I just want a more normal life... maybe eventually a wife and some kids."

"Do you guys feel this way?" Nightwing pointed at Raven and Beastboy as they looked to the ground. Both of them silently nodded, not daring to look into the leaders eyes. Just when he was about to turn on his heels and head down the hallway in a huff, a red blur burst in past him.

"Friend, Cyborg!" Starfire shouted, looping her arms around his neck as tears dripped down her face. "You are alright!" He patted her on the small of her back.

"I'm just fine, it seems you are too." He smiled as Starfire had a glint in her eyes.

"I am the okay!" She spoke joyously purposely avoiding Nightwing's gaze. Nightwing shifted uncomfortably, why was Starfire so happy? Other than seeing Cyborg okay, there was something off about her. She was back to her happy self, not that Nightwing didn't want to see her happy, but they just broke up. Frustrated, he walked up to Starfire, grabbing her by the shoulder as he tugged her out into the main room. Starfire blew the bangs out of her face as she was dragged. Her eyes narrowed, she was sick of this cycle.

When they got into the main room he shoved her aside, glaring right into her eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked, foot tapping against the floor abruptly.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this? It is not like you are my boyfriend." She spat, crossing her arms as she arched her back to him.

"I am your leader." He stabbed at her with his finger as he spun her around.

"How many times are we going to do this? You are going to bring me aside multiple times to just yell at me?" She huffed in a rage.

"We all thought Cyborg was dead, and you just ran off!" Nightwing punched his hand into his palm.

"What did you expect of me? I was already emotionally unstable and seeing Cyborg like that? I just couldn't bare the pain!" Starfire cried as Nightwing pinched the skin above his nose.

"Everyone seems to want to get into relationships and look for a normal life." Nightwing softly spoke as Starfire listened. "I don't want times to change. I don't want to lose the days in the tower." Starfire sighed at his words, taking a step towards him.

"Nightwing, you have already changed. You took a step forward and didn't even realize it." Starfire massaged the tops of his arms. "You are no longer Robin, you are no longer the little boy that got us all together in the first place. You have also grown old and made new decisions for the future."

"Star, I don't know what to do." He admitted, sitting down on the leather couch.

"Just because you take a step towards the future, doesn't mean that everything now falls apart." Starfire replied, sitting down next to him. He placed a hand to her thigh, massaging it with his thumb. She was half tempted to smack the hand away.

"I think I need to visit Gotham for a few days and clear my head. Talk to Bruce." Nightwing mustered up as he stood from the couch leaving Starfire to sink in to the couch cushion a bit. "Will you come with me, Starfire?" He asked, a bit hesitant. "You always ease my mind."

"If this was two days ago, Nightwing... I would of accepted. But right now, I need time away from you. You have hurt me badly, I cannot pretend that none of that ever happened. We are still the broken up and I need time for myself." She headed towards her room as well as did Nightwing. He smacked his forehead, how could he be so stupid? He keeps Starfire on a leash, he pulls her close then throws her away. Why? Why is he like that?

He reached into his pocket, shuffling for his cellphone. He scrolled down his contacts, searching for his fathers name.

"Hello, this is Bruce. Leave a message." The simple phone recording stated after a few rings.

"Bruce, this is Dick. I'll be coming in to town for a few days." He ended the call and shoved it back into his pockets.

Suddenly, there was an alert coming from the front door that Nightwing had to answer.

* * *

Starfire laid in her bed, holding her pink pillow with a stitched in hello kitty face close to her chest. She nuzzled her face into it, thinking about the events that happened that night. She traced her lips with her fingers, still feeling Red X's touch on her lips. She felt the sides of her mouth perk up but then Nightwing's face appeared across her mind. Her thigh tingled from where he touched, delicately rubbing his thumb across her skin.

She felt like she was on a tightrope balancing between two men, even though she was pretty sure it was a rebound with Red X. Maybe she was doing it out of spite? Maybe she wanted Richard to find out about it? Was that really the truth? Her and Richard been together for so long, she knew she loved him. She still did. They only broke up two days ago and some of that love did turn to hatred, but it wasn't enough. She was still weak in his presence. She was so proud that she was able to stand strong against him in the main room.

But she felt a new side of her had come alive with Red X, but she only really got to know him for two days. Not that she really knew him, she didn't know his identity or his true intentions towards her. Maybe she should just live in the moment? Theres no harm in that now is there?

What a horrible situation to be _catapulted_ into.

* * *

Cyborg sat at the computer looking through his messages as Raven and Beastboy hunched over him. They were wondering what was so great about this chick that Cyborg would of second guessed himself, trying to give himself flesh.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** I'm here :) Can't wait to see you!

 **Silent_CatWalk:** It's been 15 minutes, are you coming or what?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Please don't tell me you're standing me up...

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Is it because I said I love you?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** You don't have to say it back, I wasn't expecting it, I swear.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Please, I don't not want to hear from you again.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** If I took it too fast I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you.

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Let's just forget about it and talk like old times...

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Please?

 **Silent_CatWalk:** Please... don't do this.

Cyborg felt horrible, not only did he stand her up but made her feel alienated like he didn't want her. Which was so far from the point. He rubbed his forehead as Beastboy put a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, she ain't over you. She obviously wants to stay in contact." He spoke, pointing at the messages as Cyborg slowly nodded his head. Beastboy went through all his old messages. "Steamy!" He spoke with dancing eyebrows as Raven smacked him across the head.

"Her name is Jenny, huh?" She said scratching at her head.

"Yeah." Cyborg responded as it then hit him.

"YOUR NAME IS VICTOR STONE?!" Beastboy shouted as Raven smiled.

"Victor, huh?" A smug smile on her face.

"Yes... I'm Victor." He sighed, clearly not being able to keep the secret anymore.

"Rachel Roth." Raven stated as Cyborg smiled.

"Garfield Logan." Beastboy held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" A sudden whirl wind passed by as they all turned behind them to find Kid Flash standing there. He was looking at the computer with a confused look.

"Why are you talking to Jinx?" He asked as everyones mouthes hung open, especially Cyborg.


End file.
